Administering and maintaining security of an enterprise network is critical task to ensure business efficiency and productivity. Security involves numerous tasks, including (without limitation) monitoring for unauthorized operations (intrusions, external accesses, application security, content security, authentication compliance, etc.) which can, among other things, put sensitive data at risk. This can be complicated by the fact that the enterprise network may span numerous geographical regions, nationally an internationally.
In a typical enterprise network, there are numerous security devices of various types as well as numerous management applications. This can make enforcement of requirements challenging. Each device or type of device has its own set of complex policy definitions. A network administrator needs to be an expert on numerous security products in order to define policies and maintain security.